If You Know What I Mean
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: [Complete] Sesshoumaru and Kagome's sex life sucks as of late, due to their strenuous amounts of work. However, she's got some plans to spice things up... If you know what I mean. [SK]


**If You Know What I Mean**  
**By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people (which don't include me, I might add). However, if I create any original characters, they are all mine to do whatever I want with.

**Disclaimer #2:** I do not own the song "Just Chillin'" which is by Craig David—but it's a sexy song, check it out, folks!

XxXx

**One-Shot  
Oh yes…over and over… **

Kagome smiled sexily as she stood in Sesshoumaru's bedroom doorway. He sat away, typing on his computer, doing work as usual.

His lengthy silver hair was tied back with an elastic, keeping the silky strands out of his face as he worked. He seemed so busy and concentrated on his job that it made Kagome's jaw tighten.

She was determined; she would pull him away, and grab his attention.

As of late, their sex life hadn't been very exciting—he was always too preoccupied with work, and she'd been too exhausted from teaching all day to have the energy to make things exciting.

Tonight, Kagome would have her way with him—he'd crawl, beg, and moan to have her by the time she was done warming him up.

"Mmm Sesshy baby...let me wrap my arms around you..." As she said this, her lightly pressured hands pulled him away from his desk. Taking his hand in her own, she pushed him on their bed, a sexy smirk on her face.

"Whisper sexy things I want to do in your ear..." Kagome said hotly in his ear, stopping to see if she'd had the desired effect.

Sucking on his earlobe for more of an intense feeling, she gently nibbled on the sensitive appendage.

As if that wasn't already enough to make him wild, she, in a quiet, slightly whiney voice, began to tell him what she wanted him to do to her, and what she would do to him, right in the hollow of his ear.

"Lick my red lips when you kiss my neck, just like you said you would...  
Cry out when your hands trail down my body…  
Blush sweetly when you do those things you've always wanted to…  
Moan when the clothes go flying…  
Giggle and beg you to play...you know what I mean..."

Sesshoumaru, in attention, pulled her hot, tempting body on top of his.

Even still, she continued talking, sliding herself up him as she did so.

"Let me moan that sexy "yes, yesss, yesssss" over and **over** the way you like it. Let me come over and lick your neck, working my way down down, visit your town for a little...just a little..."

Sliding her tongue along the curve of his neck, she grinned when a small sound escaped his throat. He rarely had vocal responses to her touches, so when he did this time, it empowered her to do more.

Licking her lips, her wet tongue trailed down the unbuttoned portion of his shirt, completely skipping the expanse of his chest and waist, stopping tantalizingly at his stomach. Gently bringing the shirt up, she exposed his stomach to her hungry eyes, devouring it with her burning gaze alone.

Making a small noise at the back of her throat, Kagome experimentally slipped her tongue across his flat belly, loving the way he squirmed over her sexy caress.

"Stare at you with my dark green eyes, and give you one of my smiles that make you shiver...and then moan a long, long moan, begging for you..."

From on top of him she licked her lips again, watching his mouth open as he panted slightly. Taking off her shirt, she grinned when he stared at her naked breasts with untamed desire in his eyes.

From underneath her, Sesshoumaru squirmed, purposely dragging her spread thighs over his erection.

Kagome felt his intense need, but she ignored it for a little while more, deciding he could wait.

However, he couldn't wait.

Picking her up off the bed, Sesshoumaru began to carry her, bridal style, over to the nearest wall.

"Wrap my legs around you tightly when you lift me off your bed and push me against the wall…" As her back was pushed against the cold wall, Kagome pushed his head into her bare chest.

"Digging your head into my chest as I breathe quickly and sporadically…" Moaning his name as he licked her pert nipples, Kagome felt the wetness leak from in-between her legs.

"Push myself against you when you play with me...sweat from intense emotions, pant heavily when you **don't stop**…"

Her legs gripped his hips tightly, feeling the physical readiness from his chiseled body.

Suddenly, she hated his pants and boxers more than she could ever imagine.

Placed on the ground by him for just a moment, she moaned at the loss of contact.

As she stood, she undid the annoying piece of rubber which constrained his beautiful locks.

However, before she knew it, he was naked, and she was against the wall once more. Her short, dark green pleated skirt was hiked up around her waist, her nakedness now clear to his vision. She hadn't bothered with panties, knowing this way would be easier access once things heated up.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," he growled as his length was thrusted into her.

"Oh **god**, do I** ever**…" she moaned in response, wrapping her arms around his neck.

XxXx

The night continued—as did their actions.

After their first orgasms at the wall, they'd moved to their bed.

Who could stop after just once? Surely not this energetic, sex crazy couple.

It was a sex frenzy—they were fiends, extra-hungry for one another's bodies, uncaring of the possible pains tomorrow form their actions tonight.

From the dim lighting of the bedroom, their bodies danced against one another. Skin glowed from their sweat-glistened bodies, making them shine in the pale moonlight while shone in from the window.

Kagome rode Sesshoumaru, bracing her hands on his chest as she did so. He thrust up as she pushed herself down, causing a strong pulse between them.

"Work it on me, Kagome. Work it on me, baby."  
_  
Oh girl,  
Sexy to me.  
Oh girl,  
I like the way you work it work it on me.  
Oh girl,  
Sexy to me.  
Oh girl,  
I like the way you work it work it on me._

At first, she was determined to stay quiet, and not make any noise.

Yeah right, as if that was possible.

"Mmm, damn you and your…ah…ahhhh…"

Words were stolen from her lips as she felt her climax build up.

He grunted as he felt her thigh muscles tighten against him, knowing her release was close by.

Thrusting harshly one last time, he watched as her eyes glazed over, moaning her pleasure.

"S-S-Sesshy…"

Collapsing on his sweaty chest, Kagome tiredly closed her eyes. That'd been the most amazing sex since…since…well, ever.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Startled at the deepness of his voice, her body jerked back upwards.

"W-what do you mean?"

A dark gleam filled his eyes as he rolled her onto her back.

"I didn't say we were finished yet—now it's my turn."

XxXx

As she lay motionless under his moving body, Kagome felt a groan creep out of her parted lips.

His head was at her stomach, teasing her with its slow movements. It caressed her bellybutton, sides, and worked its way lower and lower with each stroke.

It wasn't fair—it just wasn't fair, damnit; this torture was surely going to kill her.

"Come **on**," she begged as she panted, arching her body upwards. "Work it on me."

"You know I can work it; don't doubt me."

His tongue darted across his lips, knowing she was dying with anticipation.

Suddenly, he pulled his head away, grinning.

"You've **got **to be **shitting **me," Kagome cried, pounding her head against the pillow below her. "You can't **stop** like this!"

A long, lean finger began to trace the inner part of her left thigh, making her body quake in attempted control.

"S-Stop that…" she moaned, not wanting to be teased like this anymore.

The finger caressed her outer core, her body's silky wetness left behind on his appendage.

"G-God, I want to **die**," she nearly yelled, hating this torture.

Soon enough, however, he began to stroke her, knowing that this was what she'd been waiting patiently for.

Her legs slammed shut, locking his hand in place instinctively.

Panting, her glazed eyes were squeezed shut tightly as his finger guided itself through her folds.

As his finger did a rhythmic up and down motion, Kagome's body was set ablaze in passion. Nothing was focused on anymore, except this hot feeling which overwhelmed her fully.

When a second was added in, she knew she would die tonight.

Her legs were suddenly spread apart again as she pushed herself into his probing hands.

"T-This is w-what I want…"

However, when he yanked his hands from her body, Kagome knew she was about to cry. She hadn't had her orgasm yet, and being caught somewhere in the middle left her extremely uncomfortable.

She was pleasantly surprised when his mouth descended upon her, pushing her legs even further apart.

Everything went blank after that.

XxXx

All she could remember were two more orgasms before his body was atop hers once again.

He kissed her mouth roughly, the taste of herself still on his lips, but she didn't care.

Nothing mattered anymore, except this moment between them.

His length poked her entrance, teasing the two of them at the same time.

Kagome jerked her body forwards, making him enter her slightly.

However, he moved back, grinning as he held his control in a tight restraint.

Soon, he could no longer stand it either, and the two of them began their dance again.

XxXx

For the next twenty or so minutes, they thrusted, moaned, yelled, and released themselves in one another, feeling the essence that was their own passion.

Orgasms were abundant as each of their desires were filled. The strong smell of sex filled the bedroom, leaving behind a musky scent once they'd stopped.

Panting heavily, the couple held one another in a tight embrace, not saying anything for a long while.

"Amazing," Kagome breathed, feeling nothing but exhaustion and awe.

"No shit," Sesshoumaru stated as he smirked arrogantly against the crown of her head.

After a moment, Kagome spoke.

"So…um…how about tomorrow night? If you know what I mean…"

A nearly invisible nod was her answer as they fell asleep in one another's arms.

XxXx


End file.
